


John H.

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason behind John Harrison's actions: love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John H.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt of my friend Oochami's Oblivion-like headcanon.

Light.

He could feel the light in the darkness.

Could it be the mythical light at the end of the tunnel? No. It wasn’t that. He could feel the pain from being alive in spite of everything, as well as the heaviness in his eyelids from being asleep for a very long time.

He could hear voices, they sounded somewhat afar, dulled. The cryo-pod! Of course! Little by little he tried to remember, he had to get his bearings before facing whomever had found him.

‘His vitals seem correct, he should be waking up shortly’.

The memories of the fight came back to him, it had been a fight like no other: a group of people against an army; it hadn’t been a fair fight, there should have been at least two armies more. In the end, all the special engineering, the weapons, the superhuman abilities, the rapid healing, the superior thinking had been for nothing, sentiment had defeated them, one by one.

They had been created to destroy, to conquer, to create a new world, a better world, only to be called monsters later on. Humanity kept making the same mistake over and over again: they created something different only to fear it and destroy it afterwards. The fire, the screams, all of it came rushing back. A group of ten had been trapped, they had found a way of paralizing them for long enough… the rest had been easy.

They were supposed to think only of the mission, to not care about each other, but they were a family, less than a hundred against billions. Not by blood since they hadn’t been allowed to reach that stage yet, but a family nonetheless. It took a few casualties, a few prisoners, a lot of threats… until finally he was the only one free, the only one able to save the 72 lifes that were under his command. All of them important, but one of them the most. He surrendered, hoping against hope that it wasn’t a mistake and that all of them would be given a second chance. Maybe in an afterlife.

Now that he remembered how he had got here, he decided to be cautious. To get to know the enemy was the first priority. The second one was to find John and the others. John!

The thought of his partner took him out of his controlled stupor and made him say his name out loud just at the same time when someone was asking to himself what his name could be to fill in in his chart. They assumed his name was John and he didn’t try to correct them, choosing the surname Harrison when remembering the private joke they shared: John, son of Harry.

It took him little time to realize he had been sleeping for 300 hundred years. He allowed himself to think that his crew would join him soon, that they would be given the freedom to go on their way and fulfill their primary function: to improve society. It took him even less time to realize it wasn’t meant to be: Admiral Marcus recognized his true name, as well as potential as a weapon and weapon-creator, and intended to use it to his own advantage. Taking his still-sleeping crew as hostages, Marcus had forced him to work for the Federation.

What Marcus didn’t know, was that the temper of his prisoner was short. And that his love for his crew was not to be toyed with.

***

Phase one was over: hopefully the main commanders of the Starfleet were dead and he would be able to recover what was rightfully his before long.

Then came the threat. A starship had come to take him in custody and had 72 torpedoes pointing at him. Seventy-two exactly. He knew three things: he had to surrender once again, Marcus was definitely not dead, but he would soon be.

***

Kirk had been a good tool to get to Marcus. He had served him well and thus, deserved the honor of going down with his ship. Had he not betrayed him too, he would have been allowed to perish in his planet. It was inevitable nonetheless. Now, with the Admiral gone, all that was left was a simple hostage exchange. His family would be reunited soon and then they would be able to go away, far away from the inferiority of every species. They would reassemble, grow strong, and destroy everyone who had wronged them for so long. He could already feel John’s arms surrounding him, their eyes locking, their lips touching… He beamed the seventy-two torpedoes on board of the _Vengeance_ , he counted them quickly on the screen, he smiled. 'Thank you Mr. Spock', he said. It was over.

An explosion!

A second explosion!

The torpedoes!

John!

He felt his heart and soul being torn to pieces. He screamed with rage! Treason! Every single time a treason! His face contorted with hate. They were doomed, all of them! He had nothing left worth being gentle for. The Federation would be burned down to ashes, every single sentient being would fear him and beg for mercy. Every single one of them!

***

He ran, he had seen that the _Enterprise_ had not perished before destroying his own ship and was sure that he would soon be followed.

He spotted Spock in the middle of the crowd. He saw his own pain, hate and void reflected in the Vulcan's eyes: he had just lost someone he loved. Well, he himself had lost 72 of them. He ran. He was just so tired, he wanted to mourn them, to mourn his John, to apologize.

Spock wouldn’t let him go, which left him no option but to do them both and favour and kill him so Spock would be reunited with the one he loved and he could go and begin his own plans.

Fate, however, had yet to become his friend.

He woke up just as they were preparing his cryo-sleep again. He didn’t struggle, he asked to be killed instead since he had lost every reason to live. McCoy had pity on him and confessed that his crew was safe and sound. Each and every single one of them. "John" smiled.

‘Then, could you be so kind as to place my pod next to the Medical Officer? I would sleep better if you did’.

McCoy smiled at him in spite of everything. As he felt the cryo-sleep summoning him, he thought of his John. _Maybe next time, John. Maybe next time._


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower in the Enterprise gives John Harrison some time to think about the future and the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deleted scene of the shower got me thinking thoughts and... well this drabble happened. I'll try to improve it later.

He felt the warm water falling over his body, washing away his doubts and anxieties. It gave him time to remind himself that what was to come was necessary if he wanted to save them. He couldn’t help but to be surprised at having the opportunity to take a shower in the first place, though. It was to be their first mistake. He knew he was better than all the people on the starship together but overconfidence had caused his demise more than once already: this time he would be more careful, he would free his family or die trying.

Quickly, he prepared his speech and a basic plan, he would perfect the details in the time he would have in the cell, where he could gather more information about his opponents. But know, feeling the water falling down his shoulders, he let it comfort him even if just for a few minutes, he let it transport him back in time, back to the shower in his own flat, significantly smaller due to the fact that there was not only one body under the water.

He relished the minutes he had to himself, away from the scrutiny of his new captors. He summoned the memory of John, how he would come in the bathroom without knocking, trying to surprise him everytime and failing more than once. It was nice when he managed to sneak up to him: he would kiss his shoulders, his back, his neck… he would slide his hand along his chest. At that point he always turned around to see John only half wet from the water that reached him, he would smile, say ‘good morning’ and bring him closer, kissing him thoroughly as if he was seeing him for the first time in a long time, as if it were the last time they would be together, as if their lives depended on that single moment when there was nothing but the two of them.

They were very familiar with their little space, knowing exactly how to move, how to support themselves so as not to fall and lose the magic of their morning ritual. Nothing mattered then. He felt the ghost of John’s hand traveling over his abdomen, he could feel him caressing his neck, kissing every corner of him, sliding his hand down, gently… he wanted to open his eyes, to confirm that they were back in their flat, but a thought in the back of his mind reminded him not to, to only enjoy for the moment, there would be time later to thank John later. He kept his eyes closed and just felt, he felt the hunger of his mouth, the urge of hands, the need, the love, he felt everything and he was so close…

But then, an unfortunate sound brought him back to his terrible reality. An opening door and a voice reminded him that his time was almost over. Well, his wouldn’t be the only one if they didn’t listen. He took a deep breath, saying goodbye to his lover for the moment, promising both of them that the wait was almost over. He turned to see his guard, his eyes full of determination, and shut the water off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it can be taken as Treklock if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> The John in this story can be taken as John H. Watson if you want to imagine a little Treklock.


End file.
